The New Mutant
by Undiscovered Genius In Progres
Summary: Here we go again! Estelle is a mutant with a very interesting past. Not a good past, but an interesting one. She will be attending the lovely Gifted School for Youngsters. Here she will face challenges, learn new things about herself and her family, maybe fall in love. In my timeline, Erik is a professor at the school along with Xavior, Raven, and Hank. Enjoy!


**WOW, I'm back! I haven't written a story in a LONG time but I thought "ahh, yeah why not. I need some distraction." So here I am and here we go!**

* * *

"Dennis, I don't think this is a good idea."

The mousey-haired boy looked over his shoulder. "Of course it's a good idea, Elle. You need this, and it's a better alternative to a foster family." He watched as his little sister shuddered. "You'll like it there. It'll be good for ya." With that, Dennis turned back around to continue packing his little sisters belongings.

With a huff, Estelle slouched back on her bed, arms crossed over her chest. _Definitely a bad idea_. "I don't see why I can't just stay here with you. It's not like you're going off to war, it's just medical school."

"Oh yeah. JUST medical school. Not anything time consuming or extraordinarily stressful," Dennis cocked an eyebrow at his sister. "Nothing like that at all." That got Elle to crack a smile. "You'll like this school. The professors sounded very polite and they'll be able to help with everything. And I do mean everything."

Elle's head came to rest on her knees. "Four years is a long time, Denny. I haven't gotten to see you for that long after all... It's only been a couple of years." She watched as her brother stilled his movements, letting his shoulders fall slightly and bowing his head. Then, he turned slightly and offered up a small smile. Dennis made his way over to her bed, crawling up and wrapping an arm around Estelle's shoulders. She happily snuggled into his side.

"I know," He breathed out. "I know things for you haven't been exactly... desirable."

"Ya think," was muttered into his shoulder.

"But," He continued, "I'm going to be gone for the majority of the four years of medical school. You would be on your own for a lot of that, and I don't really think isolation is the best for you right now, is it?" A noncommittal noise emerged from his sister. "Plus this school will be able to help you with your powers. Yeah, you're not bad at controlling them, but getting even more help would be fantastic. You're good now. Imagine being incredible."

After what Dennis thought was an inspiring speech, Elle responded with a loud groan into his shoulder. "Really? You could try acting a little excited. Not having to hide anything sounds nice, doesn't it?"

Elle pushed away from her brother. "I mean yeah, that part won't be terrible. I suppose. But still, four years!"

Dennis slid off the bed to continue packing. "You're really fixated on the whole four years thing, aren't you?" He didn't have to turn around to know that Elle had flopped face down into her bedspread - which he needed to pack.

* * *

The following morning consisted of Dennis and a still-protesting Estelle loading almost everything that Elle possed into the small car that Dennis owned. After much griping from the younger sibling, the car was finally loaded and the two were about to be on their way Westchester, New York. Before that could happen, of course, some last-minute tearful pleading had to be accomplished.

"There's still time to change your mind!"

"Estelle, get in the car, we are leaving in 5 minutes."

"Denny, please! I don't want to go! I want to stay here, with you!" A few tears slipped down her face. "This isn't fair, why are you sending me away?"

This did not get the desired effect from the teenager. What she expected to happen was for Dennis to sigh loudly, hug her, realize he did not want to be without his little sister, and decide that she needed to stay with him. Instead, Dennis did sigh and hug Estelle. Then, however, his hands came to rest on her shoulders. Squeezing lightly he said, "You're going to this school. I can't force you to enjoy your time there, but I really do think you'll have fun, and even make some friends. And, you know that I am not sending you away, Estelle. I would love to keep you here for as long as I can, but we both know that you wouldn't thrive here you would just be living. This school is going to be good for you." He grinned at his little sister. "I wouldn't send you there if I didn't have complete confidence that you're going to thrive there."

Dennis pulled her back for another hug. "You'll do just fine. Now, why don't we really talk about why you're so reluctant about attending?" He felt her squirm. Dennis didn't like bringing up Estelle's past any more than she did. "This is not going to be a repeat of your past. You're not walking into another living hell. They're going to keep you safe and protected."

Elle was quiet for a long moment before speaking in such a raw and small voice, "what if they don't?"

Dennis pushed her back to look in her eyes. She looked so vulnerable and exposed. "Then you have my full permission to blow them out the window and unleash hell on them. God knows you're strong enough to defend yourself against two middle-aged men." That earned a small laugh from Elle. She reached up and scrubbed her eyes, wiping away the last remnants of tears. "We should get going. It's a long drive, and odds are we're probably going to be late as is."

"We can always blame traffic."

"That we can, dear sister."

* * *

Three and a half hours later, the small blue car pulled up in front of the gates to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. As the car rolled through the gates and onto the gravel path, Elle felt a sudden burst of nervousness. Her right hand flew to the pearl earring on her right ear. She worked the back of her earring off, and then back on. Off and on, off and on, again and again.

"This is exciting isn't it?" She looked over at Dennis. He was grinning ear to ear, truely looking excited.

"Yeah. Exciting." Came the lackluster response. He glanced over at her, noting her hand on her earring.

"One day you're going you pull that earring out of your ear the wrong way." He reached over and make a vague swatting motion. "Stop that."

"Hey! Hey!" A laugh escaped her and she released her earring to bat away his hand. "Denny! Watch the road!" Dennis joined in her laughter and drew back the offending appendage.

Within moments they were pulling into a circle drive, around a fountain and in front of a massive mansion. The butterflies, which had been momentarily lost for Elle, were back full-force. Dennis stalled in front of the doors, before declaring that "this is as good a spot as any to park" and shut off the car. He wasted no time in hopping out of the vehicle to stretch and look around. Estell, on the other hand, remained in the vehicle, heart rate picking up slightly. Many things floated through the young girl's mind, the most prevalent thought being "this is really happening."

Tap-Tap. Dennis knocked on her window, offering up a gentle smile. Elle returned the smile, smaller and shakier than her brothers. He pulled open the door, "Come on, Elle. Let's go meet the professors."

* * *

**BOOM, pretty good isn't it! Or not so good, I feel pretty solid on this chapter. I sort of have a storyline planned in my head. Of course, classes start in about a month, less than actually. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you've made it this far, then obviously you've read the story so feel free to review! I do love me some constructive criticism or praise or words of wisdom! Whatever floats your boat. **


End file.
